Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal of a watch type and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for remotely controlling a photographing device
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To further increase the portability of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a mobile terminal of a type wearable on a wrist like a watch. Unlike traditional mobile terminals, a mobile terminal of a wearable type is advantageous in being carried by a user all the time. Accordingly, methods of aggressively utilizing a mobile terminal of a wearable type are currently discussed. One of the currently discussed methods is a method of remotely controlling a different terminal through a wearable device.
In the following description, the present invention intends to discuss a method of remotely controlling a photographing device through a watch type mobile terminal.